greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 4) 35
Synopsis for "Secret Origin: Part Seven" As Hal Jordan and Sinestro are taken toward Oa, Hal asks what is going on, and Sinestro explains that the Guardians of the Universe want a word with them, which is rarely a pleasant experience. As they fly through Oa, Kilowog, C'hp, and Salakk see them fly by, and a crowd soon gathers at the Guardians chamber. Inside the chamber, Sinestro tells Hal to let him do the talking. The Guardians ask why Sinestro was outside Sector 1417, and Sinestro explains that he was apprehending Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, which Lantern Jordan assisted in. The Guardians decree that Atrocitus is to be returned to Ysmault, where he will seve out his sentence. However, the Guardians note that this is Sinestro's second violation of the territorial edict, also with the Green Lantern of Sector 2814, but with Abin Sur. The Guardians remind Sinestro that this law is in place for a reason, and Hal asks why. After giving him a cold stare, the Guardians reply that Lanterns are supposed to fly alone to grow stronger and depend on themselves, and not to question the Guardians actions. Hal again asks why, and the Guardians reply that they have lived and protected the universe for billions of years. Hal points out one problem: the Manhunters' actions in Sector 666. The Guardians say that Atrocitus was lying, and Hal says that they learned of the massacre from a message Abin Sur left on his power ring. The Guardians say that they are lies meant to instill the Green Lantern Corps with fear. Angered, Hal says that it's not the Green Lanterns who are afraid, but the Guardians themselves. The Guardians are incensed at Hal's accusation, and Sinestro tells Hal to shut up, but he continues. No one can explain the Yellow Impurity, but the buildings on Oa are all yellow. It's a countermeasure in case the Green Lanterns turn on the Guardians like the Manhunters did. The territorial edict is meant to prevent conspiracies from being formed against the Guardians, except on Oa, where the Guardians could act. The Guardians command Hal to be silent, and that he faces explusion. Sinestro says that if they expel Hal, they can expel him as well. As much as it shocks him, Sinestro says that Hal's reasoning is right, but that if Green Lanterns can work together, they can not only grow stronger, but keep each other in check, and prevent the Massacre of Sector 666 from occurring again. Sinestro also tells them that this all happened because one of the Guardians ordered Sinestro to Earth to help Jordan, one who called himsself Ganthet. The Guardians actually taken aback by Sinestro's revelation, and decide to allow Jordan to remain. However, his actions will be monitored, and will reflect on Sinestro himself. Sinestro has no problem with that. On the training field, Hal is trying to show the other Lanterns that he could affect yellow objects. His efforts prove futile, and Kilowog, Ke'Haan, and Sinestro say that he imagined it, but Tomar-Re believes him. Sinestro tells Tomar that he is too trusting, and Tomar counters that it was something Abin Sur taught him. Sinestro has to return Atrocitus to Ysmault, and asks Hal not to make him regret defending him. Hal promises that he won't, and Sinestro says that they'll meet again in one month. However, they won't be meeting on Earth, but Korugar. Back at the airfield, Tom is amazed that Carol Ferris is going to Hal fly, and as the only pilot, he'll be logging in a lot of hours. Hal doesn't mind, and asks what he'll be flying today. Tom says that it's something special—the old plane that Martin Jordan used to fly, and the first plane Hal ever flew in. Hal is amazed that Tom did that, but Carol Ferris comes and says that it was on her instructions, to give him incentive to stay. Hal is grateful, and offers to buy Carol dinner, but she declines, saying she doesn't date employees. At Edwards Airforce Base, Hector Hammond is locked in a containment box to prevent him from taking control of anyone's mind. He thinks that it is unfair, that it is so lonely and cramped in there, and that Green Lantern did all this to him. As he thinks about Hal Jordan, he admits that he's had such a marvelous life. The thrills, the experiences, and the women. And how Hector wants it so much. At Coast City Hospital, a security guard is checking the morgue, where he finds young William Hand, still wearing the suit from the other night, unzipping a body bag. The guard tells William to get up, but William kills him with the cosmic diving rod. William is not upset, but mutters that "dead is good"... On Ysmault, Sinestro finishes crucifying Atrocitus, adding more nails in so that he is completely immobilized. Qull says that they saw Abin Sur's fate, they can see another. Sinestro is uninterested in their prophecies of the Blackest Night, but Roixeaume says that it's his future they see. Atrocitus says that Korugar will fall to civil war, and Sinestro will be unable to stop it. His world will embrace chaos because Sinestro was protecting others. Sinestro says that Korugar will not fall to chaos while he is there, and he will not fall to fear. Atrocitus silently vows that if Sinestro won't be broken by his own fear, Atrocitus will burn him with his rage... At the graveyard, Hal Jordan looks at his parents tombstones. His brother Jim shows up, saying that Jack won't be coming. Hal is not surprised, saying that he has been a terrible brother. Jim tries to deny it, but Hal goes on, saying that hasn't been a part of their lives. Saying that stops now, Hal Jordan powers up and reveals that he is the Green Lantern. He has a long story to tell, so he wrote it down in his flight log. Appearing in "Secret Origin: Part Seven" Featured Characters *Hal Jordan *Green Lantern (Sinestro) Supporting Characters *Carol Ferris *Jim Jordan *Thomas Kalmaku Villains *Five Inversions *Atrocitus *Qull *William Hand *Hector Hammond Other Characters *Green Lantern Corps *Kilowog *Salakk *Tomar-Re *Ch'p *Ke'Haan *Graf Toren *Varix *Guardians of the Universe *Ganthet Locations *California *Coast City *Coast City Hospital *Edwards Air Force Base *Ferris Aircraft *Oa *Oan Citadel *Ysmault Items *Green Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *This issue shipped on October 9th, 2008. *Includes DC Nation editorial #132 by Mike Carlin. Trivia *While checking the morgue, the security guard is listening to news report on Green Lantern's recent appearances, which also mentions Superman's recent appearances in Metropolis. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_35 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-secret-origins-part-7/37-140096/ Category:Green Lantern: Secret Origin Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4)